Tsubasa of a DNAngel
by Runa Isami
Summary: 10 years have passes since the Black Wings were sealed along with Dark and Krad. A feather comes out of nowhere and releases Krad from the ten year slumber and comes for revenge while Syaoran wants to retrieve the lost memory of his princess.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Black Wings, an artwork that was part of the Hikari family until the Niwa family got in the way of a ceremony to release their pwer on the world and cursed the families by sprouting out two angels known as Dark and Krad, which rest inside two boys. With Dark being released, the boy must have a sacred maiden and when he thinks about her he turns into Dark, the phantom thief. While Krad, on the other hand, is released on his own by unleashing his power inside his holder when Dark is around. The Black Wings' powers were almost released when Dark and Krad reappeared after fifty years and the Second Hand of Time was destroyed. Now it's been ten years since the sealing of the Black Wings, Dark, and Krad and a new power will rise from another world.**

**The peaceful town of Azimano was known as the city where Phantom Dark flew around stealing artworks until he was sealed with Krad. The city was asleep when the sky lit up and blinking white light came out of the sky and disappeared over the city. Daisuke Niwa, now age 24, was on the balcony witnessing what just happened and asked, "What was that?" "Kyu?" his little bunny, With asked. "It can't be the artworks can't it? It's been years since they were activated but whatever it is it doesn't look good." He said. The next day, Daisuke arrived at his job in the art gallery he opened up to show off some of the works that Dark had stolen. Ever since Dark was sealed everyone still remembered the nights that he always left the warning letters and how his wings filled the skies. "Hey there boss!" Risa Harada, same age as him and now working for him, said. "Hey Risa." He said with a sigh. "What's wrong, you seem unhappy about something." She said. "Did you notice anything weird happening at all last night?" he asked. "What'd you mean?" she asked. "A very bright light in the sky that disappeared into nowhere?" he asked. "No, but that is strange. What was it though?" she asked. "I am not sure." He answered. "Whatever it was the press will surely know about it especially with Saehara working he surely will get the scoop faster than any of the other newsstands!" Risa exclaimed. In one area of the city, Takeshi Saehara and Satoshi Hiwatari were investigating some of the areas where the glowing ball of light might've landed. Takeshi took a few pictures while Satoshi was asking questions. "Next thing I know it, it disappeared." The man that was being interrogated answered. "I see, did you make out what it was?" Satoshi asked. "No, it disappeared before I had the chance to take another look at the sky." The man answered. "I see, thanks for your time sir." Satoshi said and walked away. "Hey wait up!" Takeshi exclaimed as he followed. "Yet again no luck with this investigation!" Satoshi yelled. "Well, you couldn't blame any of those people for not seeing whatever it was that disappeared maybe you should calm down." Takeshi told him. "I guess you're right Saehara, maybe you should get back to the ditor and write your news story while I try to figure this all out on my own." Satoshi said and walked off. "Still the same old, ice cold Hiwatari like ten years ago." Takeshi said and walked to his car and drove off towards the news office.**

**Later on that day, Daisuke was walking home and looked out towards the Harada home where Riku still lived in and thought, **_**Miss Riku, I wonder if she still feels the same way about me from all those years ago. **_**He walked off and arrived home and found Towa staring out blankly as she sweeped up the floor. "Towa!? Towa!" "Huh? Ah Master Daisuke, you're home!" she exclaimed. "Uh Towa, you know you sweeped up With." He told her. "Huh?" she asked and looked down to find With amongst the dust bunnies she swept up. "Kyu…" he whimpered. "Oh With I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and picked him up. "I don't why but right now it seems like you're…ah!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Master Daisuke!" "Kyu!" "I'm fine just start dinner and call me when it's done." He told her and went upstairs and they heard the door close. "I hope he's okay." "Kyuuu." With said sadly. Daisuke sat on his bed and said, "What is going on? I never felt this way since Dark was inside of me but it can't be! He was sealed away with Krad." At Satoshi's, he was feeling the same way and said, "Damn it, what is going on? Why do I feel like Krad is inside of me?" "Oh I am,yet again!" he heard in his head. "Krad!? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Why I was set free with a strong power that arrived in town last night while I kept Dark sealed away with it. Now Master Satoshi we will take over the world with it!" Krad exclaimed. "D-damn you, just when my suffering has ended it begins again!" he yelled.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was nightfall when a portal over the town opened in the sky and a big, sonic boom like sound spread across the sky. In a garden, Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, Fai, and Kurogane landed on the grass near some flower bushes. In the house, Riku Harada came out on the balcony and asked, "What was that?" She looked out over the garden and saw the dark figures lying outside and ran back inside. "We have arrived!" Mokona exclaimed. "Damn you furball why do you always make us land in the weirdest areas!?" Kurogane yelled. "Mokona just transports you to different worlds not pinpoint landing positions in that world!" Mokona exclaimed. "At least we got here in the first place who knows if we can find a feather in this world." Syaoran said. He was looking around at their surroundings and heard, "Hey! What are you all doing here in my home!?" He looked to see Riku standing there and yelled over at her, "Sorry miss we are just travelers looking for something!" "Travelers?" she asked. "Yes ma'am, we are here to find a special item that belongs to this girl here!" Fai yelled over and pointed at Sakura. "I see, please come in! I am Riku Harada by the way." She said as she went inside. They all followed inside. Once inside, Riku's maids served them tea and snacks. "So you all are here to find a feather that belongs to Sakura?" Riku asked. "Yes, you see Sakura lost all of her feathers that contains her memories and we have been traveling all over the worlds to search for them all." Syaoran answered. "Then why come here?" she asked. "I don't know, our little pet helps us travel world to world and find the feathers along the way kind of like a feather tracker." Fai answered. "Mokona helps all the time!" Mokona exclaimed. Sakura felt something and said, "Feather…" "Huh?" Riku asked and they watched her get up and leave the house and watched her bead back to the garden. "Princess!" Syaoran exclaimed and ran after her. Fai, Kurogane, Riku, and Mokona followed in pursuit. Sakura stopped in front of the pillar that stood in the middle of the garden and touched it and said, "I feel a feather here." The others finally caught up. "Sakura, what is it?" Syaoran asked. "I feel a feather here." She answered. Riku walked over and said, "Oh you might've felt Dark's feather in there." "What?" they all asked. Riku told them to wait and she ran back to the house and got something and came back outside and ran back to the pillar and used a key and unlocked it. She took out an envelope and opened it and shown them a black feather saying, "This feather belonged to the famous phantom thief Dark Mousy. My grandmother always went after him like my sister Risa did when she was younger because she was in love with Dark when she was alive. Here, read the note." She said and handed it to Syaoran for him to read. Syaoran read it as Fai asked, "Why did your grandmother have it?" "Because he loved her back and in return gave it to her as a gift." She answered. "Why would an old woman fall for a thief and what happened to him?" Kurogane asked. "I don't know why but Risa did the same thing years ago when he was around but now he's been sealed away according to Daisuke." She answered. "Daisuke?" Sakura asked. "He was the one who changed into Dark." She answered.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was thinking about the feeling of pain he received earlier and asked, "Dark, are you back?" There was no answer and sighed. "I guess he's not back. He usually would anser back." He lied down on his bed and With jumped on and went over to him and he petted his head. He kyuu'd happily.In Satoshi's, he still held his chest breathing very heavily as he heard Krad say, "Aw I guess you're really not that happy to see me." He laughed a bit. "I thought you and Dark were sealed for good ten years ago!?" he yelled. "I was but Dark is still sealed!" he answered. "Tell me how you were able to unseal yourself!" "I would but I don't want to besides this power I found is very useful and it will help me have revenge on this world and able to use the Black Wings as they were intended to be used." Krad answered and his voice disappeared. "Damn it, he's willing to release them again. If they get released they will probably destroy this town and the world all together. I need to see Daisuke!" He exclaimed and he ran out of his room and grabbed his coat and left.

Back at Riku's, Sakura was asleep and Syaoran was watching over her as he always did in the many other worlds they've been to. Riku came in carrying some clothing and said, "I'm back with some clothes for all of you to wear." "Thanks." He told her. She set them on the dressing table and walked over and asked, "Is she okay?" "Yeah she is just sleeping. Even though we have a good majority of her feathers she always seems to fall asleep." He answered. "Can't blame her since you did say her memories are part of her soul after all." Riku told him. "Tell me, you mentioned someone named Daisuke, who is he?" he asked. She stood silent for a little bit and finally answered, "He's someone I really care about but he and I went our separate ways during college." "I guess he's still important to you." "Yeah, I guess. I am going to sleep goodnight and good luck with your search tomorrow." She told him. "Thanks, we really need it." He told her. She left the room and Daisuke came into her thoughts and thought, Niwa, why did we have to split up? Is it because we were not meant for each other or something else? She went to her room in silence.

Satoshi arrived at Daisuke's house. Towa let him inside the house and went and got Daisuke. Daisuke came downstairs and said, "Hey there Hiwatari." "Niwa." He said emotionlessly. "What brings you here late at night?" he asked. "Tell me something Niwa, have you called out to Dark at all?" Satoshi asked. "Yeah, why?" he asked. "Did he answer back at all?" Satoshi asked. Daisuke shook his head no in response. "So I thought, Dark is still sealed away." Satoshi said. "What'd you mean?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi told him about what happened with Krad and what Krad was planning. "How can that be? The Black Wings were sealed away and they disappeared." Daisuke said. "I know but Krad found a way of leaving them and I have a feeling that light in the sky last night migh've found them." Satoshi told him. "I guess I wasn't the only one to see it." Daisuke said. "Everyone has and I tried investigating it with Saehara earlier today but no one had no idea where it went but now my suspicions lead me to whatever it was it was used by Krad." Satoshi told him. "Did he tell you what it was exactly?" Daisuke asked. "No, he didn't but he might reveal it soon enough." Satoshi answered. Daisuke nodded and then felt the same pain that hit him earlier and it was stronger which knocked him to his knees. "Niwa!" Daisuke screamed in pain and then heard inside his head, "DAISUKE!" "D-dark?" he asked. There was no answer. Daisuke thought, What the hell is going on? Why did I hear Dark right now?

Author's Commentary #1

Hi there Runa here! I know it's just chapter 2 but I decided to put one here! I read your comments and well it looks like chapter 1 was kinda disliked. The thing is it's just the first chapter you all read before this one and usually the story doesn't get to the action filled stuff towards the middle or end. In this chapter as you saw the Tsubasa gang shown up which you can see it's a Tsubasa/DNAngel crossover. Not only that about the time line which I read about that, the thing is that I decided to place this story later on. It's fanfiction, what'd you expect? :;shrug: Well I hope you all keep reading because it will get better! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Daisuke woke up to find himself inside his room and heard, "Good you're awake!" He turned to see who it was and found Satoshi in his room and asked, "Hiwatari? Why are you here and what happened?"

"Somehow you collapsed from the pain you experienced and so I brought you to your room with Towa's help of course." He answered.

That's right, I felt the pain from Dark's shout! I never knew he would contact me like that. Daisuke thought to himself and then said, "Well, I should get ready for work I know Risa is waiting for me to open up the gallery." Satoshi stopped him as he was getting up and said, "I know you feel Dark even though he's sealed up. I heard you cry out to him last night. Whatever is going on Dark may contact you again so be careful." Daisuke nodded in agreement.

At Riku's house, Syaoran and the gang were wearing the clothes that Riku handed them and were about to search for Sakura's feather. "It looks like you all are heading out!" Riku exclaimed. Syaoran nodded.

"We will be back here before sunset so we will be back in time for dinner." Fai told her.

:"Good luck in finding it." Riku told them.

"Um Riku, I have a favor to ask." Sakura said.

"What is it Sakura?" she asked.

"That feather you had, can I hold onto it?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." She answered and went to fetch it from the pillar. Riku handed it to Sakura and saw them off.

"Hey Sakura, why would you want that black feather? It's not even yours!" Kurogane asked as they walked.

"I thought it would help us search for mine. Riku did say that Dark's feathers carry a magical power and maybe it can help us with our search." She answered.

"A smart thing to do for such a young lady!" Fai exclaimed. Syaoran nodded in agreement and they kept on walking towards the town. They entered the town square where they saw many Euopean-like buildings surrounding it. They were gazing in awe at the many homes that were nearby.

"Hyuuu I never knew this town would have so many homes!" Fai exclaimed. Kurogane grunted. Sakura was looking at one of the buildings and ran over to it. "Sakura!" Syaoran called out and followed.

"Great the princess has ran off again!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"I guess she might've found something." Mokona said from his perch on top of Kurogane's head.

"Damn it furball get off of my head!" Kurogane yelled as he swiped at him.

"Don't be mean Kuro-pu!" Mokona exclaimed. "Quit calling me that!" Kurogane yelled. "Kuro-pu! Kuro-pu!" Mokona exclaimed and giggled and jumped around.

Syaoran caught up with Sakura. She was in front of a window of the gallery where Daisuke and Risa were working. He watched her walk in.

"Sakura!" he yelled and followed her.

She noticed all the many items that were on display. They were trinkets. Jewelry, sculptures, and a lot more. She looked in awe and then noticed something and ran over and noticed a wall of pictures and newspaper clippings framed. Syaoran found her after weaving around the many sculptures that were looming on the floor.

"Finally I found you, what got into you all of a sudden?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Syaoran, this place caught my eye especially with the black feather that is on the sign outside." She answered.

He looked up and saw the feather on the wall and then pictures of him flying and said, "This must be Dark." They heard footsteps coming down one of the aisles and they see someone that resembles Riku.

"Riku?" Syaoran asked.

"Huh? I'm not Riku, I'm her younger twin, Risa! Who are you and how'd you know my sister?" she asked.

"Well, you see, we are just friends of hers." Syaoran answered.

"I see." Risa said and she noticed the black feather in her hand. "How'd you get my grandmother's feather?"

"She gave it to us as a good luck charm in finding something important that belongs to me and it might help me sense it." Sakura answered.

Daisuke came into view and noticed Syaoran and Sakura with Risa. He asked Risa, "Who are these people?"

"Oh, these guys are…" she started.

"My name is Syaoran and this is Sakura and we came to try to find something that belongs to Sakura and it seems like it's not here so we should be going." Syaoran ansered and the both of them left the gallery.

They met up with the others later on back at Riku's. Syaoran explained what happened at the gallery.

"So you went to the Angel of Theivery gallery which is dedicated to Dark." Riku told them.

"A gallery for Dark? Why?" Kurogane asked.

"Because for a few hundred years there was an angel known as Dark who stole artworks that had power inside of them. Dark stole them and released their powers and there was another angel in the mix known as Krad who always goes after Dark. Then ten years ago an artwork known as the Black Wings tried to destroy this town and he and Krad were sealed away with it and Daisuke Niwa opened up the gallery and displayed all the artworks he stolen as a memory of him." She answered.

"Where is the location of the Black Wings now?" Fai asked.

"Not sure, Daisuke said they were gone along with Dark and Krad." She answered.

Syaoran was silent throughout the whole discussion and thought, What if the Black Wings are still around?

Satoshi was standing in his living room when he felt the pain of Krad and screamed and then changed into him. Krad stood and smiled.

"Weak as always Master Satoshi." He said and from underneath his robes he pulled out Sakura's feather. "And now it begins."

Author's commentary #2

Hey all, Runa again. As you can see I started writing in a new style this time around for this chapter. I am kind of new to it but I will get used it when it comes to writing fan fics.

About the humor being placed, as much as I try to do that my fics are more serious over humor. Especially with this one placing in the future and the DNAngel characters being a little older it's hard to put the humor in except for Mokona acting happy and teasing Kurogane. And of course Fai teasing him at times later on. Not only that I had to put in drama as the 2nd genre to show that I am being serious. If you want to read other examples of my work there are my Galaxy Angel fics: Galaxy Angel Princess Milfeulle and Galaxy Angel Princess Apricot. Well that's it and hope you enjoy the rest of the fic!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Krad entered an underground cellar where he found the Black Wings still slept in the darkness of the tower like cellar. Krad waled over to an altar that had a sword and skeleton wrapped around it with wing emblems sprouting from the handle. Krad placed Sakura's feather on it and it responded to it by giving off a loud moan like ghosts haunting a house.

"Just as I thought, the Black Wings respond to this extraordinary power and it was able to unseal me from this prison that held me for ten years. Now show me Dark Mousy!" Krad exclaimed.

An image of Dark shown above the Black Wings showing him with his arms crossed over his chest in a deep slumber. Dark still had the scar from when Krad stabbed him with the Wedge of Time in trying to stop him from rescuing Daisuke from the Second Hand of Time's and Freedert's world in Daisuke's painting. Krad smirked.

"Looks like you will be the first to go when I unleash the power of the Black Wings with this Dark Mousy!" he exclaimed and cackled and placed the feather on the Black Wings causing it to glow with a silver light.

At Risa's home, Risa was still thinking about that day's events at the gallery. She wondered where Syaoran and Sakura came from and what they were looking for.

"Those two said they know my sister but that means they are with her and they are searching for something while they are staying with her. What could it be? I wonder if the tarot cards can tell me?" she asked. She went over to the chest of drawers and took out the cards and put them into position on the night table next to her bed.

"Okay, here goes." She said after examining the cards and drew the card on the deck and saw the alchemist on it. "No way, fate brought them here but from where?" She drew next card and gasped at the sight of the skeleton with the scythe.

"Is it a bad omen like I sensed years ago?" she asked.

Suddenly, an earthquake shook the house and she screamed and fell to the floor. At Riku's house, the earthquake also shook the foundation.

"What's going on!?" Syaoran yelled. The earthquake stopped and Riku came into the room.

"Is everything okay? Is Sakura hurt?" she asked.

"No, she's fine!" he answered.

"Mokona's okay too but why was there an earthquake?" Mokona asked.

"I don't know, we haven't felt one like that in years." Riku answered.

The doors opened and both Fai and Kurogane came in and saw that Sakura was okay.

"I can't believe she could still be asleep from a tremor like that." Fai said as he helped Riku clean up some of the books that fell from the bookshelf that was in the room.

"You can't blame the girl since she is still kind of weak from looking for the feather all day since morning." Kurogane said.

Syaoran was still silent when Riku asked, "What is it Syaoran?"

"Riku, you said that there hasn't been an earthquake like that in years, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Could it be the Black Wings coming back?"

"It can't be, they disappeared years ago." She said.

"It maybe possible, as you said the Black Wings were an artwork that was sealed along with Dark and Krad and you said that Daisuke guy changes into him right?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, what are you trying to say?" Riku asked.

"I'm thinking that they may still be around and we need to speak to Daisuke about it." He answered. Riku nodded and told them the directions and she saw Syaoran, Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona off.

The four arrived at the Niwa house where they saw some of the trees were split at some parts of their trunks by the tremor.

"This must be the place." Fai said.

"Well what are we waiting for? We came for answers so let's get them!" Kurogane exclaimed and rang the doorbell. The door opened and they saw Towa.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We came to see the guy that lives here!" Kurogane answered.

"Towa, who is…" Daisuke started as he came downstairs and saw them. "You…" he said towards Syaoran.

"I really need to talk to you about something." He told Daisuke. Daisuke nodded.

"I guess I could let you all in." Towa said as she stepped aside and let them inside the house.

Meanwhile, Riku found Risa on her doorstep and asked, "Did you feel that earthquake earlier?" Riku nodded in response. Risa came into the house.

"That is what you came here for?" Riku asked as she closed the door.

"Yeah and not only that I got something grim from my tarot cards about those visitors you have." Risa answered.

"You mean Syaoran and his friends?" Riku asked. Risa nodded and told her about what she read from the tarot cards.

"How could that be? Those people don't mean any harm but looking for Sakura's feather." Riku said.

"I have a feeling that what the tarot cards told me has to do with her feather." Risa told her. Riku gasped.

Back at Daisuke's house, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona were lead to a study room in the house and he turned to them.

"So what are you all here for?" he asked.

"A Miss Riku Harada told us about something called the Black Wings and how they disappeared ten years ago so tell us what they really are." Fai answered.

"They are are actually an artwork that Dark and Krad were born from. You see at one time the Hikari family had an artwork that was living and breathing known as the Back Wings. During a ceremony that had to deal with them, my ancestors tried to steal them before the ceremony was complete and it was disrupted and both families were punished with the angels Krad and Dark. Dark is the angel of darkness while Krad is the angel of light. According to the legend, upon the 14th birthday of a Niwa boy they change into the phantom thief Dark and vice versa with the Hikaris into Krad." Daisuke told them.

"Does that mean?" Syaoran asked. Daisuke nodded and continued.

"I myself inherited the genes of my family and changed into Dark after my grandfather. I stole artworks like the ones you saw in the gallery Syaoran and when the Black Wings came and tried to take over, Dark and I were able to seal them."

"Hyuuu that is some story." Fai said.

"Mokona's impressed!" Mokona exclaimed.

"It is no story, it's true and lately I have been hearing Dark's voice in my head and feeling the same burning sensation I felt whenever I changed into him." Daisuke told them.

"Could it be the Black Wings?" Syaoran asked.

Daisuke shook his head and answered, "No, if they were still around there would be other weird happenings besides earthquakes."

"Like what I may pray tell?" Fai asked.

"Tsunamis, water leaving the fountains, and any other catastrophe that might happen." He answered.

"That earthquake might be linked to it." Syaoran said. Daisuke nodded in agreement. Suddenly another earthquake happened and Mokona screamed and his eyes opened.

"Mokona!" SYaoran exclaimed when he saw it.

"I can feel the feather and its power is spreading!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Come on!" Kurogane exclaimed as he ran out and the others followed.

"Wait, I am coming with you!" Daisuke yelled as he pulled on his jacket and followed them.

Back at Riku's, Sakura heard the bell calling out to her and woke up and said, "Fea-ther?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura was walking down the hallway in a trance like state. She walked down the stairs and Riku saw her.

"Sakura, what are you doing up?" she asked.

"I must find my feather…" she said still in her trance.

"Feather?" Risa asked.

"That means she's going out to find it!" Riku exclaid and they saw her walk out and Riku followed her.

"Wait for me!" Risa exclaimed and followed them outside.

Syaoran and gang along with Daisuke were running towards the place that Mokona sensed the feather from. They ran across the bridge when Fai noticed something.

"Everyone come back and look at the river!" he shouted. The others came bback and looked at the river and saw that it was lower than it usually has been.

"No way, this was the same thing that happened ten years ago!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"It must be the Black Wings." Kurogane said. Syaoran nodded and then he noticed something in the distance and recognized Sakura.

"Sakura!" he yelled and ran towards her.

"Wait up for us!" Fai called out and they followed him. Sakura kept on walking towards her destination without paying attention to Syaoran, who was catching up to her

"Sakura!" Syaoran heard and turned to see the Harada twins running towards him.

"Riku! Risa!" he exclaimed.

"Syaoran, you're here too?" RIku asked. The rest of his group finally caught up and they breathed heavily. Daisuke looked up and Riku gasped.

"Miss Riku?" he asked.

"Niwa?" Riku asked.

"It's been a long time." He said and Riku nodded in agreement.

"Okay enough with the reunion, there's a runaway princess heading to an unknown location!" Kurogane yelled as he walked ahead of them.

"Kuro-wan-wan is right, we should catch up to Sakura." Fai said and they all kept on going hoping to find Sakura.

Sakura arrived at the same waterfall that lead into the cellar where the Black Wings were being kept. She walked towards it and it parted and an opening appeared. She walked in and walked down the steps. Syaoran and the group arrived to find that she was gone.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled and he ran towards the opening.

"Wait!" Daisuke yelled and followed. The others ran and both Syaoran and Daisuke made it into the cellar and the opening closed.

"Oh no!" Mokona yelled. Kurogane went into the waterfall and hit the blank wall with his fist trying to find something that could possibly open it.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "They are trapped inside this thing!"

"What should we do?" Fai asked.

"Mokona suggests all of us to wait." Mokona answered.

Inside, Syaoran pounded on the wall trying to open it as well. He turned after a few pounds and said, "It's no use."

"I guess the only thing to do is to go downstairs and find Sakura." Daisuke told him. SYaoran nodded and the both of them started to walk down the stairs. They found Sakura in front of an altar.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.

"My feather is here…I can feel it…" she said.

Daisuke looked around his surroundings and then looked back at the altar and said, "No way this was where I was taken into my painting years ago but this time it's different!"

"Yeah it is and look on the altar." Syaoran told him. Daisuke looked and saw the Black Wing. The blade was sticking out of the altar glowing a bright silver light.

"No way it can't be, the Black Wings." Daisuke said.

Sakura touched them and felt something and said, "Are you in this artwork Dark?"

"Dark?" Syaoran asked.

"I see, Krad was unsealed and he left you inside to suffer while he takes over the world. I will free you." She said and she stood on the cracked altar and hugged the Black Wings. It glowed. Daisuke felt the burning sensation and went down to his knees as the place started to shake. Outside, everyone felt the same tremor.

"What the hell!?" Kurogane asked.

"Another quake? How could that be?" Risa asked

"Take cover everyone!" Fai yelled and they ran towards a clearing where they saw the ground split and a great silver light rose from the ground.

"NiIWA!" RIku yelled.

Back inside, Daisuke was still on his knees and heard Dark's voice.

"Daisuke…I am back…change into me!"

"DARK COME OUT!" he yelled and his hair changed and grew longer and Syaoran watched and he saw nothing but purple hair and black shreads of clothing with a scar on a shoulder.

"D-daisuke?" he asked.

"No, I am Dark." He said and he looked up at him with his dark purple eyes.

It can't be, this is the Dark that Riku talked about and in the pictures in the gallery Sakura and I were standing in earlier today? Syaoran thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Syaoran stills tared a Dark. He stood over him with torn clothing and still had his scar from years before. The earthquake stopped and Sakura let go of the Black Wings and passed out on the floor.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled and ran over to her and rose her head up.

"Is she okay?" Dark asked. Syaoran nodded. Then they heard a cackle out of nowhere and they saw an angel that looked like Dark but with blonde hair and white wings and white robes on with tears in them.

"So the phantom thief Dark has been rescued from his imprisonment." Krad said.

"Krad!" Dark growled through his teeth.

"Krad? You mean the other angel that was sealed with you!?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes! Now take that girl and run!" Dark yelled.

"What about you?" Syaoran asked.

"I will be fine! Now go!" Dark yelled.

Syaoran picked up Sakura and ran up the stairs and Krad saw and asked, "You are letting them get away? I think not!" He invoked Sakura's feather which he held it towards the stairs. The stairs shook and Syaoran screamed. He held onto Sakura.

"Let them go Krad!" Dark yelled and let out a barrage of feathers. Krad got hit head on. "Now go!"

Syaoran did and escaped through the new opening that was made.

"Look!" Mokona yelled out and they saw Syaoran running towards them with the unconscious Sakura.

"Syaoran!" Risa exclaimed. Syaoran ran over with Sakura.

"Is she okay?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I think so but I don't know about Dark nor Daisuke." He answered.

"What? How could that be? Dark has been sealed away!" Riku exclaimed. Syaoran explained what happened while he was in the cellar and told them about Krad appearing out of nowhere.

"So it begins again again just as the cards said." Risa said.

"You and your stupid cards Risa, we should worry about Niwa and Dark!" Riku yelled.

"Dark told me to run but I think we should also run!" Syaoran yelled.

"MEKYO! I FEEL THE FEATHER!" Mokona exclaimed.

"What should we do now? Run or get the feather?" Kurogane asked.

Suddenly a hole in the ground opened and out came Dark and Krad with the Black Wings. Dark had a pair of wings that looked like they sprouted freely from his back.

"Dark!" Riku and Risa yelled.

"If that's Dark then who's the other angel!?" Kurogane asked.

"That's Krad and look he has Sakura's feather!" Syaoran answered.

They saw Krad with Sakura's feather in his hand.

"That's it!" Mokona exclaimed. They watched Dark and Krad fight in midair. Krad was using Sakura's feather to amplify his feathers' power. Dark tried to dodge them all and got hit and screamed.

"You think you are still faster than you were ten years ago Dark Mousy!? I think not! Now say goodbye!" Krad yelled and he sent a feather flying. It changed into a dagger and it got him in the chest. Dark screamed and he fell down from the sky.

"No Dark!" Riku yelled and they saw him fall into the fountain that was in the center of the garden.

"Dark!" Riku yelled and she ran over to the fountain and she found Daisuke come out of the water holding his chest.

"Miss Riku…" he said.

"Don't speak." She said. Kurogane and Fai ran over to help them out.

"Damn, if only I had my sword!" Kurogane growled.

"You always wished that Kuro-pu." Fai said.

"Damn it quit…aw forget it!" Kurogane exclaimed as he helped Daisuke out of the fountain. They heard Krad's cackle. Kurogane looked up and yelled, "Come down here and fight like a man er an angel!?"

"Sorry but no can do, I have other plans and it has to do with this artwork that you see next to me! So farewell for now and forever for Dark!" Krad exclaimed as he used the feather and disappeared.

"Grr…thtat bastard!" Kurogane yelled.

Daisuke groaned in pain and said. "That feather…he holds…does it belong to Sakura?"

"Niwa you should be holding still." Riku said.

"Yes it does and it must be returned to her." Syaoran answered.

"What is he going to do with it now?" Risa asked.

"By the looks of things he is willing to use it with the Black Wings and if he does it won't be…ah!" Daisuke screamed in pain.

"Hold still." Fai said.

"Why can't you use your magic, Fai?" Kurogane asked.

"No way, I rather not use it to cause more pain." He answered.

"We should getget back to my house since it's a lot closer to hre than Miss Riku's." Daisuke answered. Kurogane wrapped Daisuke's arm around his shoulders and helped him walk. Syaoran followed stll carrying Sakura. Riku watched in silence.

"What is it Riku?" RIsa asked.

"It's nothing, we should go with them." She answered. Risa nodded and followed.

Back at Satoshi's, Krad landed with the Black Wings and he smirked at them and said, "Welcome back mother of all artworks." He felt the burning sensations and he changed back into Satoshi.

"What…?" Satoshi asked and he noticed the Black Wings and gasped. "Krad what the hell did you do and why now?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They arrived at Daisuke's house before sunrise. They entered the house where Riku called out, "Towa! Are you heare!?"

"What is it?" they heard her ask as she came out and saw the knocked out Daisuke being held up by Fai and Kurogane and gasped. "Master Daisuke!"

"Where should we put him?" Kurogane asked as he still held him up.

"This way." She answered as she lead them upstairs to his bedroom and both Fai and Kurogane lied him down on his bed while Towa went to get the First Aid kit. Syaoran lied Sakura down on another bed that was in the room next to his. She still slept peacefully. Syaoran noticed that the black feather that Riku gave her was still in her pocket.

"I can't believe she kept that on her. Wait did that also helped her free Dark?" he wondered. He pulled the feather out of her pocket and noticed that it had a glittery look to it. "It looks like due to its age it takes on this looks like this after using it in such a long time."

"So, how is the little princess now?" Fai asked as he came in.

"She's still asleep after what she went through with helping with Dark's return." He answered.

"Dark's return?" Fai asked. Syaoran explained to him what happened in that cellar./ Kurogane came into the room while Syaoran explained it. Mokona was asleep in his arms.

"I see, so Sakura probably used that old feather to unseal him from that artwork that rose with those two angels earlier." Kurogane said.

"Yeah, we also saw Daisuke change into him so it must mean that Riku was right about Daisuke being able to change into him." Syaoran told them.

"How about Sakura's feather?" Fai asked.

"I thought I saw a weird glow before that dagger got that Dark guy." Kurogane answered.

"That means Krad has it." Syaoran said.

Kurogane and Fai nodded. They see both of the Harada twins walk into the room. "How is he?" Fai asked.

"He's still out, according to Towa he lost a lot of blood and he was stabbed pretty deep." Risa answered.

"So, when injuries affect Dark it also affects Daisuke?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah, except with that scar that you might've seen on his shoulder he was separated from Dark at the time he got it." Riku answered.

"How'd he get it?" Fai asked. Riku answered his question by explaining what happened with Daisuke and the world of his painting that was linked to a play that they did ten years ago.

"I guess they went through a lot especially with all the arwork that was displayed in the gallery he stolen." Syaoran said.

"Yeah." Risa said.

They saw Towa walk in and said, "HHe's going to be okay."

"That's good." Fai said.

"How about that girl you were carrying?" Towa asked Syaoran.

"She's fine, she passed out when she freed Dark from the Black Wings but Krad ended up getting away with the feather and Black Wings." He answered.

"Oh no! That means the Black Wings will be used to destroy this world again!" Towa exclaimed.

"Not only that, Sakura's feather will be used to help them after what we saw what Krad did to Dark who knows what he will do with it." Fai said.

"Feather?" Towa asked. SYaoran explained the whole mess with Sakura that he gotten into with Sakura losing her memories and how come they are traveling and how they got to this world.

"I see…" Towa said.

"If we don't get the feather back we won't be able to leave here." Fai said.

"What if I can help? There is one thing I can do which is to guide you to whatever you are looking for! I am known as the Eternal Guide after all!" she exclaiomed.

"That's great but how can you find a a feather that was transported here?" Kurogane asked in a grumble.

"Never underestimate my power! We can try to find it later because you guys need your rest I bet!" she exclaimed.

"You're right, good night I guess." Syaoran said and they lied down on the floor and fell asleep.

Satoshi was still staring at the Black Wings and said, "Krad how can you do this? This artwork was supposed to be sealed a long time ago!"

"Aww Master Satoshi, you're never happy to see any of the artworks that your ancestors made." Krad said in his head.

"You don't get it do you? My family were too awe struck when it came to making this one and in turn it cursed me and Daisuke!" Satoshi yelled.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Krad asked.

"Do what my ancestors were supposed to do over three hundred years ago which is to destroy this work!" he exclaimed.

"That won't be easy, take a close look at the blade." Krad ordered. Satoshi did so and noticed that Sakura's feather was on it with an invisible barrier around the artwork. "You see, with that feather I am able to protect it until I am out again and when that happens this world will be gone!"

"Damn you Krad!" Satoshi growled.

Syaoran awoke that afternoon to find that Sakura was gone and he gasped and got up and went down the stairs to find Sakura in the kitchen helping the Harda twins and Towa make lunch. He sighed in relief knowing that she was okay. She turned and said, "Good morning!"

"More like afternoon. How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, I slept really good last night!" she exclaimed.

"That's good." He said. He thought, I guess she didn't remember what happened in that place last night.

They heard footsteps coming down and they saw both Kurogane and Fai appear with Mokona and With.

"How is he?" Risa asked.

"Still asleep, it seems like the wound really knocked him out." Kurogane answered.

"Kyuu…" With said softly.

"Mokona is also worried about him especially Darkkun!" Mokona exclaimed.

"I guess all we have to do is sit and wait." Riku said. Her sister nodded in agreement.

"While you all do that I think Towa and I will try to find the feather." Syaoran told them.

"Are you sure?" Fai asked.

Syaoran nodded and said, "I'm sure, she can probably help me find the feather a lot better than going in force."

"Very well, here!" Kurogane said as he handed him the sword he saved from the Oto world.

"Thanks." Syaoran said as he took it. "Come on Towa!"

"Right!" she said and went with him.

"Be careful." Sakura said.

"Don't worry about him, he will be back safely usual." Fai told her.

"That's right so don't worry Sakura!" Mokona exclaimed. She nodded.

"Don't worry Sakura, I will get your feather back like I always promised." Syaoran said as he ran with Towa down the cracked streets.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Syaoran and Towa were running around town trying to find Sakura's feather. They even stopped to examine the surrounding areas for any impact that the Black Wings might've had on the town. They found more fountains not working and their water gone. They even found some more cracks from the earthquakes in the road and in the buildings' walls.

"These queakes really impacted this town." Syaoran said.

"Yeah, the last time they arrived one of the bridges ended up breaking and who knows what will happen now." Towa told him.

"At least the quakes stopped for now." Syaoran said. She nodded. "One question, can you use your powers now?"

"I will try, who knows if I can find either the Black Wings or Sakura's feather." She answered and she closed her eyes and started glowing. Syaoran waited on her and after a few minutes she said, "It seems like its power and the Black Wings' power have joined forces and blocked their location."

"Any idea of surroundings at all?" he asked.

She shook her head and responded, "It was all blocked. I'm sorry Syaoran."

"It's okay, at least you tried. I hope the others are having luck with Mr. Niwa waking up. We should get back and see." He said.

She nodded and they left heading back to Daisuke's house where they came to find dinner on the table and ate. Syaoran asked, "How is he?"

"He hasn't woken up yet." Riku answered worriedly.

"I guess the injury took so much out of him." Fai said.

"I will make some soup and if he wakes up he can eat." Towa said and got up to do so. She went upstairs and set the bowl on the desk and noticed With and Mokona still at the bedside. She walked over and asked, "How is he?"

"Kyuu." With said sadly.

"Daisuke hasn't woken up!" Mokona answered.

"Still? How could someone do something so cruel?" Towa asked.

"Mokona doesn't know but Mokona knows he will be okay." Mokona told her.

"I hope so too." She said and left the room.

"Come on Daisuke! Wake up! Wake up!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Kyu!" With exclaimed. Daisuke was still asleep for another three hours when he finally awoke and noticed both Mokona and With were asleep. He sat up and saw the bandages around his chest.

"That's right, I felt the stab wound after I changed back." He said. He got up and went over to the desk and ate some of the soup and went downstairs and found everyone asleep except for Kurogane.

"So, the angel kid finally woken up." Kurogane said.

"Yeah I did, what happened while I was asleep?" Daisuke asked. Kurogane explained everything about what happened that day with Syaoran and Towa. "I see, they are trying to find the Black Wings and that feather."

Kurogane nodded and said, "According to Towa both the feather and that artwork joined forces in power and blocked her from locating them."

"That's not good!" Dark said in Daisuke's head.

"Dark? So it is you!" Daisuke exclaiumed.

"Yep, nice to see you too buddy, enough of that now! We need to figure out how to find the Black Wings and get that feather back!" Dark told him.

"Right!" Daisuke exclaimed. He heard a moaned and turned to see Riku waking up. She rubbed her eyes and noticed Daisuke was standing in front of her.

"Niwa! You're okay!" she exclaimed and came over and hugged him.

"Ow, it still hurts you know." He told her.

"I'm sorry but I am glad you're okay." She said.

"Miss Riku…" he said with a smile.

Kurogane was watching everything and then an image of Princess Tomoyo came to mind and sighed and whispered, "Tomoyo…"

At Satoshi's house, Satoshi was trying to break the barrier that formed around the Black Wings but Sakura's feather still protected them and he yelled, "Damn it!"

Krad cackled and said, "you won't be able to break the barrier Master Satoshi! You see that feather fused itself with the powers of the Black Wings and it was able to protect them after I placed it right next to it."

"Damn you Krad! How could you take someone's own power for your own gain?"

"Because I want to show the world the power I can hold and destroy the inhabitants that live in here and I think I will start with you since I wanted your body for the longest time."

"Bastard…." Satoshi growled. Krad cackled again in his head and then started to force him to change. "N-no…"

"Yes! It's my turn and start to change this world!" Krad exclaimed and Satoshi screamed as the wings came out and changed into Krad. "Now to put my plan into full affect!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Krad stood in front of the Black Wings and placed his hand on the part of the artwork where Sakura's feather has fused with them and chanted, "Feather that crossed from another world give me thpower to conquer the world and destroy the one who lies within me!"

Satoshi screamed inside and got separated from Krad's body and lied on the floor bloodied from the power that hit him head on while being inside.

"Farewell Master Satoshi." Krad said and he disappeared with the Black Wings and Sakura's feather.

"D-damn y-ou Krad…" Satoshi said and he closed his eyes.

Back at Daisuke's, everyone felt the house shake as another tremor hit. Everyone else woke up tp the tremor and they shielded themselves from the bits of sheet rock that was falling from the ceiling and the plates falling from shelves. The girls screamed.

"Let's get out of here!" Syaoran yelled as he helped Sakura out and the others followed. The tremor stopped a few minutes later.

"What the hell just happened?" Kurogane asked.

"Another tremor?" Risa asked.

"It must be the Black Wings again." Daisuke told them.

"That means Krad must've reacted the Black Wings along with Sakura's feather." Syaoran announced. Daisuke nodded.

"So what now?" Kurogane asked.

"We go after it of course, ew can't let him have that feather." Fai answered.

"Daisuke?" Dark asked inside his head.

"It's the only way Dark, we have to search for them." Daisuke said and started going inside.

"Niwa what are you doing!?" Riku called out. He didn't answer as they watched him go inside. Kurogane went in after him. Back inside, Daisuke climbed up the half destroyed stairs and went into his room and dug through his drawers and found the old bacl top with the white stripes that he used to wear when he was Dark and smiled and put it on.

"Hey,w hat the hell are you doing?" Kurogane asked as he came in.

"It's time for me to take back my destiny as phantom Dark and steal that feather back!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"You haven't healed yet! You don't have a chance against Krad!" Kurogane yelled.

"Yuko probably would know how!" Mokona said as he appeared from behind Kurogane's head.

"How the hell you got back in here!?" Kurogane yelled.

Mokona ignored and jumped onto Daisuke's desk and his jewel glowed and a hologram with Yuko came into view. "Hello Yuko!"

"Ah Mokona, long time no see. What did you call me for this time around?" she asked.

"We came into a world where Sakura's feather was taken by an evil angel who is using Sakura's feather to invoke the power of a living artwork and we need help!" Mokona answered.

"I see, I never knew a world would exist with an actual angel being evil." Yuko said.

"Who is this person?" Daisuke asked.

"She's the one who transported me, the kid, and the others to this world. Hey witch, are you taking care of my sword as promised!?" Kurogane yelled.

"Ah Kurogane, didn't see you there. Don't worry your sword is safe as usual and now back to the matter that is at hand, tell me about this artwork." She said.

"Let me do it since I am the one who got into this mess." Daisuke said and he started explaining to Yuko about the Black Wings and Krad.

"Hmmm, this is interesting. I think this will help you take down the Black Wings." She said as she held up a dagger with a jewel on the handle. "I got this from someone who treasured this the most, Now I need a little compensation for this."

"Will this do?" Daisuke asked as he held up the partially broken Agate Links.

"That will do, Mokona?" she aksed.

Daisuke placed the Agate Links in front of Mokona and he took it in and it was transferred and the dagger appeared.

"Good luck and I think this partially broken pendant will be a great addition to my collection! Goodbye for now!" Yuko exclaimed and the image disappeared.

Daisuke changed into Dark and he said, "This better take down the Black Wings for sure."

"It will! You can count on Yuko!" Mokona exclaimed and he jumped back onto Kurogane's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go!" Kurogane exclaimed and they left the room and they returned to the group and With jumped onto Dark's shoulder when he saw him.

"Great to see you too old buddy! Let's go everyone!" Dark exclaimed. They all left and headed towards the North.

"I will take the city by air, Mokona I think you should come with me to find the feather." Dark said.

"How'd…" Fai started.

"I just do." Dark answered and Mokona jumped into his arms and he hit the sky. The others ran ahead on the ground. Dark flew over to look for the feather when Mokona felt something.

"MEKYO!"

"What is it Mokona?" Dark asked.

"It's close by!" Mokona answered.

Meanwhile on the ground, Sakura gasped and stopped. Syaoran noticed and stopped and asked, "What is it Sakura?"

"My feather…it's close by." She answered and turned and went in another direction.

"Where the hell is she going?" Kurogane asked.

"I don't know but let's follow her." Syaoran answered and the others started to follow Sakura. They followed her into the town square where the Black Wings stood. Dark landed when the others arrived.

"So, you guys finally found them like your buddy Mokona." He said with a welcome voice.

"Yeah, thanks to Sakura." Syaoran answered.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked after she broke out of her trance.

They heard a cackle and they looked up to see Krad. He said, "So you finally arrived especially Dark. It looks like I didn't kill you and Daisuke after all." Dark answered.

"Enough banter! Give us back the feather!" Kurogane yelled.

"No can do, this feather will be the key to the destruction of this

"Daisuke and I are stronger than you think Krad! Now let go of the feather!" Dark yelled.

"no can do! This power makes me a lot stronger and not only that it helped me get rid of Master Satoshi." Krad told him.

"No! Hiwatari!" Daisuke exclaimed in Dark's head.

"And now I will use it to do the same with Daisuke Niwa!" Krad exclaimed as he held out Sakura's feather.

"I think not! Now take this!" Dark exclaimed as he threw out a few feathers. Krad retaliated with a barrage.

"Duck!" Fai yelled and they all did while Dark went up into the air to fight Krad.

"What now? We don't have the dagger to kill that artwork!" Kurogane yelled.

"I guess we make sure that it won't invoke its power." Fai answered and placed his staff next to the Black Wings and it glowed and made a seal and placed it on the Black Wings. "That will hold them."

"Wow Fai you're amazing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Just a little trick I knew when I started magic years ago." Fai said.

"It better hold until this fight is done." Kurogane said.

Satoshi was limping towards the town square. He still had the wounds from when Krad tried to kill him after being separated from Krad. "I need…to hurry…or everyone will…be doomed…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dark and Krad were still fighting in the sky while Fai was keeping watch over the Black Wings for the past few minutes after the fight began. Riku was watching the fight between the two angels worried about Dark and Daisuke. She saw Dark get hit.

"Dark!" she yelled.

Krad cackled and said, "Looks like you're still weak from the injury I inflicted upon you."

"I am not giving up just yet." Dark said and sent more feathers at him. Krad screamed.

Riku kept on watching when she noticed a figure coming up to them and recognized Satoshi and yelled, "Hiwatari!"

"Huh?" Risa asked and looked over to see him.

"Come on!" Riku exclaimed and ran over to where he was and her sister followed.

Satoshi was about to fall to his knees when both of the Harada sisters caught him. "Harada issters?" he asked.

"We got you." Risa told him. She noticed all the blood that was covering his shirt and the chest wounds he received. "How'd you get these?"

"Krad tried to kill me when we separated…" he answered and coubhed up blood.

"Don't speak Hiwatari." Riku told him.

Krad noticed Satoshi and flew down to the ground and landed. Dark followed. "I thought I got rid of you Master Satoshi?"

"I survived your separation Krad, you don't get it, once you're alive I am too and there is no power that can destroy one or the other. Even that feather can't do that since it has limits to what it can do." Satoshi answered.

"Is that so? Do you think this feather has a limit when I do this! Feather from another world release the barrier that surrounds this artwork and unleash its power on this world!" Krad exclaimed and it glowed.

Fai noticed his barrier break and the force of the Black Wings threw him across the square.

"Fai!" Mokona yelled and the others got hit as well and they all screamed. Dark even got hit. Krad cackled and then he got hit and screamed. The sky glowed a deep purple as the both the Black Wings and Sakura's feather combined causing the whole area to quake and tidal waves hit the coastal areas.

Sakura had tears come down her eyes saying, "lease…no…more!"

Both the feather and Black Wings stopped the quake and the waves and the light that came from both of them transported them all back to the cellar where they were kept in.

Syaoran woke up and noticed his surroundings and asked, "Why are we back here?"

"I transported you all back here." Sakura said. He noticed that she had another entranced look.

"What is happening to her?" Fai asked.

"It looks like the Black Wings has her in tuned." Towa answered.

"How can that be?" Krad asked.

"Since the artwork is a living piece that means it can possess anyone." Dark answered.

"The reason why I transported you is because this vessel asked me to stop the possible destruction of this world along with the vessel's feather. She is the one that saved this world. The Hikari family had made a mistake of creating me so long ago and they along with the Niwa family both paid the price during the ritual that brought us into this world along with the angels Dark and Krad." Sakura spoke.

"Tell me, do you want revenge on this world?" Krad asked.

"No, the reason why got sealed by Dark along with him and you was because I wanted the families be free from their curses and in order for that to happen the world had to bear our power which made it unbalanced causing the quakes and tidal waves starting with this area. If we took our power all over it would do the same with many other places."

"Since you wanted the Hikari and Niwa families to live in peace, why did we get unsealed in the first place?" Dark asked.

"Because the power of this feather used its power to do so."

"Plack Wings, what do you want us to do now?" Syaoran asked.

"You, you're the one looking for the feather aren't you? Destroy me!"

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"She meant the actual artwork itself. What will happen to Dark and Krad?" Towa asked.

"They will be separated from their tamers freeing them from the curse even though Krad already did that with Satoshi but more of force than me doing it for him."

"Daisuke, are you willing to take it?" Dark asked.

"Yes." He answered in his head.

"Very well." Dark said as he took out the dagger that Yuko sent him and went up to Syaoran. "Here, you do it."

"Huh? Why me?" Syaoran asked.

"Because you're the one who wants to help Sakura the most and that feather means more to you than me." He answered. Syaoran nodded and he turned and ran up to the Black Wings.

"What will happen to Sakura?" he asked it.

"I will leave her body once you stab me in the middle and I will finally leave this world and Dark will separate from Daisuke and Krad will be out of Satoshi's for good."

Syaoran ran over to the artwork and thrusted the dagger into the center of it and it roared in pain. The cellar shook as it glowed. Dark felt Daisuke separate from him and Krad felt the curse lift off of him. Then the Black Wings shattered and the shards disappeared. Sakura's feather floated down to the floor. Fai picked it up and walked over to the knocked out Sakura after the Black Wings' spirit left her body.

"Here." Fai said as he placed it on her and the feather went inside of her.

A memory of her looking at a starlit sky came into view. She turned to look to see who came. "Oh hi there, I guess you came out to see the stars with me!" In the doorway there was no one standing there. Sakura kept on sleeping as Syaoran watched over her.

"At least she got another memory back for good." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Satoshi woke up the next morning and noticed Risa looking at him and asked, "Risa?"

"How are you?" she asked.

"Still in pain, what happened last night?" he asked.

"It's a long story. I will tell you later." She answered. He noticed Krad come in and noticed that he was wearing a different pair of clothes and his wings were retracted and his hair down.

"Krad?" he asked.

"Master Satoshi, you're alive…" he said.

"You know I can't die unless you do." He told him.

"You don't have to worry about me trying to destroy you anymore because we are free from the Black Wings' curse." He told him.

"What? That means…" Satoshi started.

"Dark and Daisuke are free too." Krad finished.

In another room both Dark and Daisuke were standing next to each other when Dark said, "So, we are free."

"Yeah, I guess I can finally live my lifewithout worrying about changing into you or my future sons changing into you." Daisuke said.

"That's right. You should thank Syaoran and his friends for that." Dark told him. Daisuke smiled. "One more thing, what about Riku? She has been worried about you since you were knocked out from my wound."

"I don't know. Our relationship faded six years ago when we went off to college and our schedules got in the way." Daisuke answered.

"Do you still care for her?" he asked. Daisuke stood silent when they heard a knock and they saw Riku. "I will leave you two alone then."

"No fair Dark!" Daisuke yelled as he watched Dark leave. "Hey Miss Riku."

"U'm came to see if you're okay." She said.

"I am but what about Hiwatari?" he asked.

"He is okay by the looks of it." She answered. There was a little silence when Riku finally spoke, "Niwa, I know it's been six years but you still care about me?"

"What?" he asked.

"You see since that night you were knocked out I have been worried about you and watched over you time to time and I even worried about you while you were inside Dark helping him fight Krad but I can't help but…"

Daisuke stopped her and kissed her and said, "Of course, I still care about you but was afraid to ask if you still felt the same way and still wondered what happened to the both of us and I realized that I was a fool to let you go just like that. I wanted to ask you something as well. My sacred maiden, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she answered and the both of them kissed again.

"Everyone, we are about to leave!" Mokona exclaimed after he came in with With.

"Kyu!" With exclaimed.

The whole group was outside including Satoshi being held up by Krad.

"I guess this is goodbye." Sakura said.

"Yeah, stay safe all of you!" Towa exclaimed.

"Syaoran, good luck with finding the rest of those feathers!" Dark exclaimed.

"Right!" Syaoran exclaimed and he turned to Mokona.

Mokona jumped up and yelled, "MOKONA MODOKI READY TO GO! AAAAAAAAPPUUUU!" He glowed as he said it and opened his mouth. The others watched as their new friends disappeared. Botth Daisuke and RIku looked each other and they kissed again.

A week later in a wedding chapel, Riku and Daisuke were in front of a priest as they exchanged their vows of marriage.

"Will you Daisuke Niwa take Riku Harada to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!" he said.

"And you Riku Harada take Daisuke Niwa as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" she exclaimed.

"With the power invested me I pronounce you husband and wife! You two now may kiss!" the priest exclaimed and both Daisuke and Riku kissed. Everyone clapped.

Later on that night, both of the Harada twins along with Dark, Daisuke, Krad, and Satoshi in front of the pillar in the garden at their home.

"Even though the feather was used to help free Dark but this is still an important treasure to our grandmother." Risa said as she placed the feather back in the note and into the envelope.

"Be glad it wasn't handed to the dimension witch when I handed over the Agate Links." Daisuke told her.

Risa placed the envelope back into the opening of the pillar.

"What about the dagger that the dimension witch sent through that creature?" Krad asked.

Dark took it out and said, "We can put it with the feather since it did help us with the defeat of the Black Wings." He walked over and placed the dagger next to the envelope. Riku closed it up.

"Thank you grandmother for the feather and thank you Yuko for the dagger." Riku said. They all walked away.

"What now?" Satoshi asked.

"We live our lives of course since the curse is finally broken." Krad answered.

"Yeah, even Sakura would tell us the same thing." Dark said.

"Well, since you all will be doing that, me and Riku are going to live our lives like a married couple starting with our honeymoon." Daisuke said as he placed his arm around Riku and walked off with her.

"Hey, what about the gallery!?" Risa yelled out.

"You can take care of it with Dark and Krad!" Daisuke answered.

"What!?" both of them asked.

"You heard me! And Dark don't try to steal back anything!" Daisuke called out.

"Why you…" Dark growled. Krad sighed in response.

So, the curse has been lifted all thanks to Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona and a little help from Yuko, the dimension witch, the Black Wings are gone for good. Now the Hikari and Niwa descendants can live in peace forever and the angels Krad and Dark can live normal lives beside their former tamers. The future looks bright for all of tehem.

The End

Author Commentary #4:

Hey all, Runa here! I hope you all enjoyed the fic. I know it was a little longer than expected but usually the manga chapters in both DNAngel and Tsubasa last this long. Probably with DNAngel even longer since the "Ice and Snow" arc took up three books. ;; Well, I am goin to head off and this is the end of the Tsubasa.DNAngel fic. I hope you all enjoyed it! JA NE!


End file.
